legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 15: Part 3/Transcript
Part 3. (David is seen walking into the base. He approaches Mick.) David: Hey Mick. Mick: Oh hey, David. Need anything? David: Actually, I'm just looking for that girl we brought back here yesterday. Mick: Juniper Montage? David: Yeah! Her!! Mick: I don't think she's here right now. I think Sarah and Hayley are helping her find a new job. (The three girls return.) Mick: Or, I could be wrong. (To Hayley, Sarah, and Juniper) How'd it go? Juniper: I only got one offer. Hayley: But, I think that one offer may actually be the only one she needs. Juniper: It's for someone named "Mimi Tachikawa". She's doing some cooking show soon. Mick: Mimi Tachikawa. Wasn't she a DigiDestined at one time? David: It does sound familiar. (To Juniper Montage) So Juniper, can I talk with you in a bit? You know... just to.... (The alarm goes off.) Redbot: Suffering circuits! It's the New Ozai Society! David: I thought they disbanded when Ozai was shot! Mick: Yeah. That's why I need you guys out there now! I'll contact Brody and the others. Juniper: Okay. (To David) Maybe later, guy. (David feels down, but leaves to respond anyway.) (David along with the rest of the E-10 group Sarah and Hayley all leave the base and start heading to the location where the attack is taking place. Along the way they are met by Brody Preston and Calvin who join them. They soon arrive) Jack: This is the spot. Marion: I'm still surprised. The Ozai Society shouldn't be around now. Their leader is gone. Calvin: Guess they want revenge for Ozai. Cloe: Well unless they have a leader, they aren't gonna be able to do much. Brody: They are still dangerous. We need to stop them. Daniel: But where are they? I don't see any sign of them. (The group hears the sounds of foot steps heading their way. They look and they see Agent California heading their way) Cloe: Dad? Cal: I got word from Mick! I heard the Ozai Society was back! Daniel: Yeah. But we haven't seen them. Cal: I see. We'll need to be on guard then. Cloe: Dad are you sure you should be here? I mean... Its has been a long time when you were last out in the field. Cal: True, its been a number of years last time I was in a fight. And I might be getting up there in age. But as long as I can remember my training I can still fight. Cloe: Okay. If you're sure... Cal: It will be all right. And besides, I finally get to team up with my daughter. Not gonna mess that chance. (Cloe smiles at her dad's words. Everyone looks at this father/daughter moment with a smile. Before more could be said however, the group is suddenly bombarded with all kinds of attacks. The group is seen on the ground moaning in the pain by the unslaught) Sarah: What... What was that? David: I think we're about to find out.... (From the smoke in a slow motion walk, out comes Lothor. Along side him are New Ozai Society followers and Kelzaks. All of them coming toward the heroes, who slowly get back up despite the pain. Cal looks at Lothor in surprise and anger) Cal: Lothor.... (Lothor and the Ozai followers stop) Lothor: Well well. The Knights of the Just. David: Who the hell are you? Cal: That's Lothor.... Preston: Who? Cloe: He was the arch enemy to another group of Rangers. He's also a master ninja. Lothor: That's correct my dear. But not just a master ninja. I'm now master of the Ozai Society! Daniel: So they did get a new leader... Lothor: Gotta say though, I'm kinda dissapointed by what I'm seeing. The great Fire Lord lost to such a sorry group of children. Brody: We're not just kids! We're Power Rangers! Lothor: (Sighs) Power Rangers... Everyday seems like some kid's putting up a colorful suit and calling themselves superheroes. Gets a little tiring after a while... And now there's 10 of you? Marion: From different groups but yes... Lothor: Well gather all the Rangers you want kiddos. I'm back and I'm not planning on losing this time. Cal: Don't count on it. Lothor: Well look who's here! Agent California! How unexpected but VERY welcoming! Cal: You've lost before Lothor. You'll lose again. Lothor: New flash Ex-Freelancer: It wasn't you or your knights that beat me last time! Which reminds me.... Where's Agent Nevada? (Cal's narrow's his eyes at that question while Cloe starts to think) Cloe: Agent Nevada? Wait isn't that- (Before Cloe could continue, a hand covered her mouth. She looks and sees its Cal who stopped her) Cal: None of your damn buisness. Lothor: Oh ho.... THAT'S! Where you're wrong! You girlfriend could have taken over the entire Multi-Universe if she wasn't so obsessed with getting you on her side! I was the reason she got as far as she did! And how did she repay me!? She turned on me, sent my army to parts unknown, and sent me back to that abyss!! Nevada owes me a debt.... And I will see she repays it. Now I'll ask again.... Where is she? Cal: (Takes hand off Cloe and takes a couple steps foward) I won't tell you. And you will not lay one hand on her. Not while I'm around. Lothor: Well then. Good thing you won't be around much longer. (Both sides suddenly take up fight stances. They get ready to charge) Lothor: By the way, "Cal". Did I hear you right when you said that girl there.... Is your daughter? (Cal eyes open wide, look at Cloe who's also surprised by Lothor finding that out. Cal turns back to Lothor, who suddenly fires a laser out his hand at Cal. Cal is sent flying back past the group and landing hard on the ground) Cloe: DAD!!!! Daniel: NO!! Lothor: FINISH THEM OFF!! (Teleports) (Lothors allies charge. The Ninja Steel Rangers and 3 of the E-10 morph and charge back. Cloe and Daniel rush to Cal) Cloe: Dad! Dad are you okay?! Cal: Damn it! Caught me.... Off guard! Daniel: I think he'll be all right. We need to- Cal: LOOK OUT!! (The two turn around seeing a Kelzak coming toward them. Daniel quickly morphs and defeats the Kelzak. In that time, Cloe gets in front of Cal and puts a shield around them both) Cloe: Danny go help the others! I'll protect my dad! (Daniel goes to join the heroes. Sarah is seen numerous Kelzaks. She reaches a dead end.) Sarah: Uh oh. (Sees the Kelzaks running for her. Equips the Element Star.) Element Star! (Inserts onto the Ninja Star Blade and spins it.) Ninja Earth Attack! (Sarah jabs the Star Blade into the ground. Once the Kelzaks approach her, a hole in the ground opens below them. They fall in.) Sarah: Seeya next "fall"! (Daniel joins Preston in fighting the villains. All of a sudden, the two get overrun. However, numerous transports appear in the skies above. Numerous soldiers jump out with weapons drawn. The heroes stand ready, but Daniel stops them.) Daniel: Don't worry guys! Those soldiers are with us! (A cloaked soldier approaches Daniel. He reveals himself.) Cormack: Heard you could use some backup. My men will take care of the rest. Let's get you guys back to base. (The heroes board Cormack's transport. The transport starts to fly away towards the Safehouse.) Brody: (Removes helmet) Who are you guys? Daniel: This man is Cormack. He was US Marine Sergeant. He later formed a Tier 1 US lead multinational unit. They call themselves "Sentinel". They formed to investigate the attack done by the KVA. David: Sentinel.... Those guys stopped Jonathan Irons. But I thought Cormack died before Mitchell and Gideon carried out their final stand. Daniel: He was. But like Kendrix, he was brought back by Celestia's wave of magic. Cormack: Other than that, I barely even remember what happened those years ago. We lost a great Princess that day. But if she wasn't sacrificed, Salem would've destroyed everything. (The transport then land at the Safehouse. The heroes then arrive at the central hub. Mick rushes to greet Cormack.) Mick: Welcome to our base! Glad you came when you told me! Cormack: Your Rangers needed help, Mick. But that isn't the only reason why I'm here. It has to do with Catherine Carter. (To the heroes) You know her, right? Cloe: She's my so called "Birth Mother". Cormack: Yes. The last battle you had with her resulted in her mind amplifier breaking. Cloe: She's beaten, Cormack. Beaten! Cormack: I only wish that was true, Cloe. Catherine developed a new amplifier. Even powerful than the last. She was able to fully bend the most powerful monsters out there. In this case, she did it to Zeltrax. Cloe: Wait. Zeltrax?! Cormack: One of her experiments messed up part of the timeline. It ended up creating another copy of Zeltrax. She tried to take control of him with her old amplifier, but it failed. She and Zeltrax had a serious grudge against each other.... But this time, she was successful. Daniel: That's really not good. Cormack: What's worse: She caught Ripcon snooping in on her conversation, hoping she'd spill the location of your Ninja Power Stars. And now, she's looking to go after three girls to seize control of Equestrian Magic. Daniel: Who? (Mick brings up the images of Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze.) Cal: Those three girls. They're sirens. Mick: You guys had... some help from them. But they're still teetering on the sides of good and evil; they're about to give in to their natural ways. Daniel: Well, this day keeps getting worse. Mick: We'll just have to find a way to keep Catherine from reaching them. If those three return to evil, I don't think they'll only be after the Equestrian Magic or the Geodes! Daniel: What do you mean, Mick? .... (Worried) The Ninja Steel! Mick: The very thing that could restore their powers. And I think the Ninja Steel may actually make it more powerful. Daniel: Then we better get to work! (The alarm goes off. The heroes see the image of a strange tree.) David: Okay. That tree looks like it's been on shrooms! Mick: That's in FernGully. It's a rain forest. Cal: That's Crysta's home. (Looks at the tree) That's not really a tree. It's a type of prison. Brody: Is it keeping something in? Cal: Not something. Someone. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts